Each year many children sustain sports and recreation-related concussions. Ineffective management of sports concussion can lead to development of post-concussive symptoms, second impact syndrome, and ongoing medical, psychological and cognitive problems. Recognition of concussive events is a key factor in prevention of more serious sequelae. This project will complete development of an Internet-based and theoretically grounded, interactive multimedia (IMM) training program on effective prevention and management of sports concussion among youth. In order to comprehensively address all the contexts in which sports concussion occurs, four programs will be developed targeting: (a) high schools, (b) middle schools, (c) elementary schools, and (d) community sports organizations. The programs will utilize a highly effective school-wide/organization-wide approach to the implementation of behavior-change interventions. Each of the four programs will be designed to have modules targeting: (a) coaches/athletics staff, (b) parents, (c) youth athletes, and (d) school and community administrators and staff. Delivered over the Internet, all four modules will provide interactive training in three key content areas: (a) information on incidence and mechanism of injury, (b) prevention strategies, and (c) effective concussion management. The program will be developed in collaboration with ImPACT, the leader in computerized cognitive assessment for professional, collegiate, and high school sports, and with top medical experts and researchers in the field of pediatric sports concussion. Specific content will be derived from guidelines set forth by the International Conference on Concussion in Sport and the National Athletic Trainers'Association and the Centers for Disease Control (CDC). The efficacy of the program will be evaluated in a randomized trial with 3- month follow-up in 40 high schools from school districts in California, Oregon, Colorado, Kansas, and Virginia. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Nearly 3.8 million sports concussions occur every year, and researchers believe many more go unrecognized and unreported because of common misconceptions about head injury. Children and adolescents, with their developing brains, are particularly vulnerable. In response to this public health problem, the proposed Internet programs will train coaches, athletic staff, student athletes, parents, and school administrators how to recognize, respond to, and manage a sports concussion.